I Hate My Life
by hyacinth beaver
Summary: Things just haven'tbeen going well lately and Hermione is a little depressed, to the point where she etched 'I hate my life' on her desk in History of Magic. But, what happens when someone etches back?
1. Not Alone

**A/N: The thing to remember about me is that I post when you least expect me to! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am truly the mistress of surprise. I can't believe that I have finally finished this...well, actually…it has been written for quite a long time, just didn't have the guts to post it. Hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review afterwards.**

**Disclaimer: Potter is not mine…sad isn't it…pitiful, pathetic and putrid.**

* * *

She wasn't always like this. She was normally vibrant and full of life when she had a class. She usually paid close attention to the Professor while meticulously taking notes. She usually raised her hand to answer every question asked. But she was different today. Hermione was defiantly different today. 

Instead of her usual seat in the front row, she sat way at the end of the room. She sat in a dark corner and sulked…sulking was very unlike her. She just sat there and stared into the nothingness before her. She didn't even care about what Professor Binns was talking about. All that seemed to register in her mind was that it was something about Goblins. She didn't care that Ron and Harry were sleeping in the middle of the class. She didn't care that the Professor said something about a test the next day. She didn't care. She just stared into space as thoughts begin to occupy her mind. She thought about the way her life was turning out.

She thought about the way all the Professors seemed to expect something extra special from her.

All of the Professors held her in a higher standard than the other students. Other students were expected to get A's as the highest; she was expected to get O's in everything. Anything lower than that would be a disappointment. She was expected to have the most thorough notes in her entire year, if not the whole school. Anything less than complete wouldn't be held acceptable.

She thought about the way her friends viewed her.

Harry. He seemed to expect Hermione to always be the voice of reason. She was always the one he went to when his indecisiveness kicked in. She was always the one who was forced to choose between the lesser evils. He also expected her to be this ever strong person…weakness was not an option. She was never expected to cry, never expected to be confused, never expected to be scared. Again, weakness never seemed to be like an option to her.

Ron. He viewed Hermione as the all knowing, all seeing brain. He expected her to know everything, like an endless fountain of knowledge. She was never allowed a moment of ignorance. He also expected her to be this ever reliable doormat who would take over everything if he couldn't do it. He also saw her as this social pariah who didn't have a social life whatsoever. In his eyes, no body could possibly have any romantic interests in her at all. She was a bloke to him. Not expected to have any 'girly' needs or wants. He didn't expect her to have insecurities, which she has in abundance.

She thought about how other people viewed her.

Brainy Nice Sensible Gryffindor. It seemed like she had that tattooed on her forehead, because that seemed to be the general perception of her.

Brainy. Everyone expected academic excellence in her. It was as if it was inconceivable for her to get a grade lower than an O. Nice. Being the resident nice girl has its drawbacks. She was never allowed those fits of rage, never expected to have her 'bad mood days', never allowed her moments of pessimism. Sensible. Everybody assumed that she never had fun. They all viewed her to be too sensible to enjoy the frivolities of life. That irritated her; she knew how to have fun. It's just that nobody asked her before because she was too _sensible_. Gryffindor. Being Gryffindor came with a few assumptions of its own. She was always to be brave; never having a moment's fear. She was expected to hex every Slytherin that came her way. Not all the Slytherins were that bad, with the exception of Malfoy and his crew (now they were just unbearable).

She summarized every aspect of her life and it hit her. Everybody expected her to be perfect.

Perfect. She hated that word. Nobody was perfect. Everybody had their flaws. Everyone had their quirks and idiosyncrasies. But, apparently, she was expected to have none.

Expected. That was another word she hated. She hated the way people just assumed things about her, without having the smallest notion that she might be different. If she didn't meet their expectations, people got disappointed.

With all the people's assumptions, they all forgot what Hermione Granger was. She wasn't a creature above all others. She wasn't a thing that had no limits, no flaws and no weaknesses. She was just like them. She was human.

She looked at her life, and she hated the way it had turned out. All the pressure and expectations were just too much. She needed an outlet. She needed to let it all out. She looked for a thing in her bag…anything that could release these emotions. She found a knife. Now all of you would wonder what kind of psycho carries a knife in there bag. It's not what you think. Hermione Granger is not a mass murderer. She used that knife to sharpen her quill.

She took her knife and started to carve on her table.

A little bit of her pain and anger seemed to diminish with each stroke. She felt lighter with every letter that she carved. The harder she carved, the better she felt.

'I should have done this years ago.'

She carved harder and harder. The words were now etched deep into her table.

'Not deep enough.'

She felt a sense of release take over her. This was the first impulsive thing she had done in such a long time. It was definitely worth it.

At last she had finished. Hermione sat back and looked at her handy work. It was a beauty to behold.

**I HATE MY LIFE**

Those four words encapsulated everything she felt. Simple yet effective.

'The consequences will have to wait 'til tomorrow to bite me in the arse.'

"Alright class dismissed." Said Professor Binns.

Hermione collected her things and stood up. She got out of the classroom walked on to her next class.

"Hey 'Mione!" said a voice from behind her. She turned around to see that a raven haired boy and a flaming redhead were hot on her tail.

"Hey guys." She said, trying to sound excited.

"You weren't at your regular seat." Said Harry.

"Yeah, what were you doing back there?"

"Nothing Ronald. Just thinking." She answered.

"Oh, ok." Ron shrugged. With that, the trio continued to walk to Transfiguration with out so much as a second thought on the events of the previous class.

The next day, Hermione walked to History of Magic feeling a little bit better. She had thought about her 'issues' last night and decided to just put it down as effects of fatigue. She pushed back those thoughts and chose not to think on it anymore.

Just as she was walking on to her table in the front row, she caught a glance at the table she sat at the day before. What she saw on it utterly shocked her.

Something was now carved below her engraving.

**DON'T WORRY, YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE**

Somehow, that gave her a little felling that she wasn't alone. Someone else felt the same. She wasn't the only one. That put a smile on her face.

'I'm sure that Professor Binns wouldn't mind if I sat here again.'

She put her things down and the class started.

Hermione took out her knife again and carved another note. After she was done, she smiled. She took out her quill and parchment and took notes for the class.

**THANKS**

**

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys like it. The standard threat applies. If this is not liked and no reviews come…this will remain a oneshot and you are all doomed to wonder about who carved the response…aren't I just evil. The one who etched the response is the winner of the poll. Guess who it is…hahahahahahaha! I am evil! (insert sinister laugh!) **

**Big news… I have now created my own website. It holds all the teasers for my upcoming fics (teasers like first chapters, clues, teaser paragraphs…things like that. Please go to my homepage to see it. Thankies!)**

**Oh and plus…I have a poll on my website and I would like ya'll to answer it. I need a pairing for this fic I'm writing called On The Way. Summary is on the website or my profile. Please…I need feedback…the imagination lacks the fuel to decide on a ship. I NEED YOUR HELP!**

**Don't forget to review.**

**The Tofuubeaver**

_**PS: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY…AT LEAST IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY HERE IN THE PHILIPPINES! FOR THOSE OF A DIFFERENT TIMEZONE, ADVANCED OR BELATED VALENTINE'S DAY! LOVE YA'LL!**_


	2. It's Just Too Bad

**A/N: This is a short one. The shortest I have ever written, but I sincerely hope you'll like it. This chappie will give you a glace at our mystery man!**

**Disclaimer: Potter isn't mine. No amount of crying is going to fix that! sniff**

* * *

Hermione entered the History of Magic classroom again. She looked forward to that class now, more than any other.

It was not because of the Professor. God knows that Professor was so boring that it was a mystery why his whole class didn't end up mad at the end of his classes.

It was not because of the company. Hermione hated classes with the Ravenclaws. They were the only people she knew who were more annoying than her in answering questions. They were insipid know-it-alls who cared more about books than about people. There were only a few exceptions to that rule; unfortunately none of them were in her class.

It wasn't even about the subject matter. She like History of Magic, but not enough to beam every time she realized it was time for it.

No…it was not because of any of those reasons. She looked forward to that class now because she loved sitting in the back corner while she carved o the table.

Normally, vandalizing was not something that she would approve off, let alone participate in. But, this was different. Because of her little engravings, she had found a friend…a kindred spirit.

The person who replied was a person who could relate to her. This person knew what she was going though.

They continued their correspondence in a regular basis now. A fresh message was there every time she went inside the room. They weren't long notes. They were short, but meaningful. There wasn't really enough space on a small desk for long comments. Besides, carving was hard.

She walked to her table and immediately noticed a reply.

The other day she had etched:

IF YOU HATE YOUR LIFE SO MUCH,

HOW COME YOU'RE STILL SANE?

The mysterious person only replied:

SHIT HAPPENS.

I JUST LEARNED TO DEAL WITH IT.

WHAT'S YOUR EXCUSE?

She inwardly laughed when she read this. They guy (at least by the way he talked, he sounded like a guy.) hated his life too, but he still managed to have a sense of humor.

She loved the way this guy's mind worked. He was deep but not in a weird way. He knew what to say and said only what he knew. He had a twisted sort of wisdom to him that she grew to be fond off.

In the background, Binns was talking about how Wilmer the Witless managed to single handedly hand victory to his enemies by farting in front of his men. It seemed to be such a funny incident, but Binns just drained the fun out of everything. The whole class was at the borders of nod, except for Hermione. She was busy little wood pecker. She was carving a response.

WHEN LIFE THROWS SOMETHING MY WAY,

I JUST TRY AVOIDING IT.

THAT WAY I DON'T GET HIT.

She was amused on how she managed to keep her answers short when she had so much to tell this person. She had so much to ask, so much to reveal. But there was only so much space in a little wooden desk and only so much carving she could do. She smiled at her handy work and sat back for the remainder of the class.

It had been about thirty minutes and Binns finally dismissed the class. She walked out of the class and started walking to Ron and Harry who were waiting for her.

"Hey 'Mione, can I borrow your History notes…just wanna see if mine is right."

"Do you honestly believe I'm gonna fall for that one? That's just the Ron way of saying 'Hey 'Mione can I copy your notes?' Really Ron you could have just asked!"

"Fine, can I borrow your History of Magic notes." He said pleadingly.

"Fine." She opened her bag and rummaged for her essay. "Oh! I think I left it in the back at the class room! I'll just run and get it."

She ran beck to the class room and went to her desk. She smiled at the carving she had made earlier. She noticed that one of the T's weren't crossed. She took her knife out quickly and hastily crossed it. She stepped back and admired her handy work, but then remembered that she was looking for her notes. She found it under her desk. Apparently, it had fallen out of her bag.

'I should really fix that hole in my bag…or maybe I should carry less books…Nah, definitely fix the bag.' She picked it up and ran towards the door. She was so worried about bring late that she didn't even see the she was headed towards a person.

"Ouch!" they simultaneously said as they both fell to the ground.

"Oh I am so sorry!" she immediately apologized as he stood up.

"No, it's quite alright." He replied as he out stretched his hands to help her up. She took them and brushed off the dust from her robes. "Just be more careful next time."

"Yeah…sorry again." With that she rushed out of the room and made for Transfigurations.

If she wasn't in such a hurry, she would have noticed who she had bumped into. She would have noticed that he made his way to a familiar desk in the back. She would have noticed that he smiled at the sight of the fresh note on the table. Finally, she would have seen him take out a knife and start carving a response.

It was really too bad that she was in such a hurry.

**

* * *

A/N: are your minds watering right now! Don't you just want to know who in the heck he is! AHAHAHAAAAHAHA! I'm not telling! I am pure evil (once again please insert a sinister…freakishly evil laugh! LOL!) But for the sake of all those people who are ready to murder me…I have already written the next chapter…this next one will tell you who he is! It's just sitting here in my computer waiting to be posted. The real question is when do I post it… hmmm just wait and see! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It'll come out when you least expect it! HAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM EVIL!**

**Meanwhile I would like to thank all the people who reviewed the previous chappie! There are just so many that I can't put them all there! I replied to all your reviews so I hope none of you are mad. And also thanks for those who visited my website! You guys rock! **

**OH! I have just put up a new teaser up there so I just hope you read it and sign in the guestbook to tell me what ya'll think. The poll is still up in the website as well so I hope that ya'll answer it! The website can be found at my profile…it's listed as my home page! PLEASE VISIT IT!**

**That's all for now…TTFN!**

**The Tofuubeaver**


	3. Really Just Too Bad

**A/N: I told you! WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Here it finally is! The chapter that will end all the mystery and wonder! The mystery guy will finally be revealed…with no further adieu…on to the fic!**

**By the way...thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter...Love you guys to bits! There are just so many that I can't put them all up! Love your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of this, my name would be JK Rowling and not the tofuubeaver…now do you seriously see that happening…I didn't think so.**

* * *

He sat in Potions, barely awake. The only think that kept him awake was the fact that the next class was History of Magic. I know what you're thinking. What daft oddball would be excited? Well there was something special about the class. It wasn't the teacher…shudder the thought. It wasn't the subject matter…it wasn't really a strong point. It wasn't the company…Ravenclaws weren't really his cup of tea. It was the quaint little notes that he found on his desk every morning.

He loved knowing that he wasn't the only person who hated his life.

Yes everyone, he hated his life. It wasn't really noticeable. He hid it well. He'd been hiding it for a long time. They always said practice makes perfect.

He hated the way people always expected so much out of him. All they saw was a handsome jock who just luckily had brains.

His Quidditch fancy was actually shoved down his throat. His father always told him that a boy wasn't a boy until he had fallen off a broom. When his father saw that he had a talent for it, he pushed his son to try out for the team and eventually make Captain. He didn't really like Quidditch all that much…but then again he was good at it. So he figured that that would be justification enough to conform to his father's wishes.

His relationship with his girlfriend was actually forced upon him. His friends always told him how a relationship between them made sense. People said that they were perfect for one another. Being the people pleaser that he was, he caved in. He asked her on a date.

Perfection was something that everybody seemed to expect from him. He was expected to be the right balance of a dashing young heat throb and a model student.

He hated it. He hated the way he always gave in to what other people wanted…but he never could stop.

When he saw that first note on his table, it had made him smile. So he wasn't alone after all.

He liked that feeling. He liked knowing that he wasn't some idiot who managed to have a grudge against his life. He liked the idea of someone hating life in general along with him.

He carved a note in response. From that moment on…he was hooked. This girl (at least she sounded like a girl…he hoped to God that it was a GIRL) knew just what to say. She had a twisted little way of making him feel better by telling him how much she hated her life. It was nice…in a weird way.

They wrote (or should I say carved) back and forth…each making the other feel better just by a little response.

It was two minutes till History of Magic. He was counting the seconds. It was only two more minutes till he would find another note on his desk. Just two more little minutes.

'And that would be right about……………NOW'

"Class dismissed…now all of you get lost!" Shouted Professor Snape.

He practically jumped right out of his chair and started to walk to History of Magic. There was a skip to his step…unnoticeable of course…what respectable guy would skip I front of people, surely not him.

He walked as hurriedly as he could…without looking weird…now he didn't want that now did he? He was near the classroom now, he couldn't help but smile…but just a little one…again he didn't want to look weird because what kind of guy would just smile before entering the land of endless slumber aka. History of Magic.

"Hey mate!" He was cut from his reverie when a shout came from behind.

He looked back and saw one of his friends. "Hey there!" he waved back. He started to start walking again but the same voice called out yet again.

"Wait there mate! Wait up!"

He stopped and waited for his friend to catch up.

'You have got to be freakin' kidding me!' His brain shouted when he saw that his friend had stopped to flirt with a girl!

He waited a while but saw that the bloody idiot was still at it! "Oi mate!" he shouted, while pointing to the room. When his friend didn't respond, he decided to go on ahead. He was after all looking forward to the fresh new note that he would see on his table.

He was so looking forward to it… that he didn't see that there was a girl headed straight for him.

"Ouch!" they simultaneously said as they both fell to the ground.

"Oh I am so sorry!" she immediately apologized as he stood up.

"No, it's quite alright." He replied as he out stretched his hands to help her up. She took them and brushed off the dust from her robes. "Just be more careful next time."

"Yeah…sorry again." With that girl rushed out of the room in a hurry.

It was actually too bad that he didn't enter the room earlier because then he would have noticed who she was. He would have seen her going to a certain table in the back of the room. He would have seen her admire her handy work on the table. He would have seen her bring out her knife and fix the uncrossed T in her carving.

It was really too bad that he wasn't there earlier.

"Hey mate" said a familiar voice. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

"I think it was the fact that you made me wait for an eternity while you flirted with someone…gee what would your girlfriend think about all this?" he smirked.

"Come on Cedric…you really wouldn't tell 'Mina now would ya?"

"Sure, just don't let it happen next time."

"Thanks Ced." He said as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Sure thing." With that they parted ways.

Cedric made his way to a familiar desk at the back. He noticed a new note had been added to the numerous ones that were etched on the table.

WHEN LIFE THROWS SOMETHING MY WAY,

I JUST TRY AVOIDING IT.

THAT WAY I DON'T GET HIT.

He smiled at this. Cedric sat down and brought out his knife and started carving a message of his own.

**

* * *

A/N: The mystery has finally ended! The guy is CEDRIC DIGGORY! Oreos to those who guessed right! HA! Sorry for those who were hopping for a different pairing…I still hope you keep reading it though. PLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSE! Now enough groveling…you might end up disgusted with me and I'll end up with no readers! LOL! Don't forget to go to my homepage and vote on the poll!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed! Love ya'll to pieces (but not in that way… LOL!) Oreos to all of you!**

**Till the next chapter…TTFN!**

**The Tofuubeaver!**


	4. I Need More To Go On

**A/N: the update is finally up! Wahoo to me! Oreos to all that reviewed! I am really sorry that I haven't found any time to reply your reviews! I am immensely remorseful! Please forgive me as I give you this long update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it therefore I will make no more efforts to deny that fact! **

* * *

'Honestly! I don't even know if they just forget to return them or if they do it just to make Madame Pince crankier than she already is.' 

Hermione was in the library. She practically lived there, so she figured that she might as well work there too. She convinced Madame Pince to take her in as an assistant librarian. The old Librarian readily agreed. Taking care of the enormous Hogwarts library was no easy task so she figured that she might as well let Hermione help.

The brunette was made in charge of organizing the haphazard books that students failed to return to their shelves. Mind you, there were a lot.

She was working in the Potions sections that day. It was the worst mess of all. Almost all of the books taken from the shelves were never returned. She had a feeling that the students didn't want to be around anything that had to do with Potions more than necessary.

'But still, that doesn't give them the right to be like pigs.'

She was irritable that day. She didn't really know why. Maybe it had something to of with how one strand of her hair refused to stay pinned behind her ear. She took a quill from her pocket and used it to put her hair up into a bun. That finally tamed the rebellious lock.

'Much better.' She smiled. 'Now… Pimples Be Gone: A Helpful Guide in Annihilating Acne…Oh I don't even want to think of why someone borrowed this.' She laughed.

She whipped around in search of the proper shelf, but in turning, she bumped into someone who was standing behind her.

"Ouch!" apparently, she not only managed to knock the person down but the quill in her hair also poked the person's eye ever so slightly.

"I am so sorry!" she rushed to help him to his feet. "Did it hurt?"

"Of course it bloody damn well hurt! AHHH!" he said as he fingered his injured eye.

"Oh I am really so sorry." She said as she led him to the nearest desk and sat him down. "Let me see it?" She knelt down beside him.

"NO…it hurts when I try to open it."

'Whiney aren't we.' "Oh come on, don't be such a baby...open your eyes."

The guy reluctantly opened his eyes only to see that a pair of coffee eyes was examining his grey ones. "Is it ok?" he asked.

"You'll live." She smiled. She stood up and picked the weird acne book up again. She walked up to a certain shelf and attempted to put it up in a shelf that was clearly beyond her reach.

He took the book from the tiptoeing Hermione and put it back himself. "You must be the assistant librarian."

"Yup…was there anything you needed?" she turned to look at him.

She saw that in front of her was a tall russet haired young man. He looked quite handsome, but Hermione didn't dwell on that fact for too long…but mind you, she did dwell upon it.

"Yeah…I was looking for a book on the Triwizard Tournament…Madame Pince sent me to you."

"Oh…I think I know what book she meant…follow me please." And she led him across the library.

"Excuse me…but haven't I seen you before?" he asked her as she climbed a ladder that led to the high shelves.

"I don't know…do I look familiar?" she asked as she fingered a few books. 'Now that he mentions it, he does look familiar.'

"Ah I know… you're the girl that came with the Weasley family for the World Cup aren't you…Hermione right?" He said as he looked at her face from below.

"Yeah…oh and you're the boy that came with us on the Portkey weren't you…what's your name again…"

"Cedric…Cedric Diggory." He smiled. That had never happened to him before. No one had ever forgotten his name before. This was new…and yet refreshing at the same time.

"Oh yeah…Cedric. I'm sorry. I'm just not myself today. Don't actually know why." She laughed as she took a book. "Nope it isn't this one."

"We all have days like that." He smiled. "Aren't you just a fourth year?" he asked.

"Uhuh…why do you ask." She replied as she scanned a book, just to see if it was the right one. "Nope, isn't this one either." She got down from the ladder and started walking to a different shelf.

"Nothing really, it's just that it's surprising the way you know the library. Most seventh years don't even know where the library is." He laughed. Hermione liked the way he laughed. It was cute…but again, she didn't dwell on this.

"It's just that I like reading. The first thing that I looked for when I got to Hogwarts was the library. Been going here ever since." She found the shelf that she was searching for and climbed another ladder.

"Oh." That was all that he could say. He liked reading too, but not enough to know the library like the back of his hand. He admired this girl for that.

"So why do you need the book anyway?" she said as she fingered a few more book spines. "Are you thinking of joining?" she looked at him from above.

"Thinking. I'm not sure yet. That's why I need the book. I wanna know what to expect."

"Don't like surprises?"

"Depends on the surprise." He smirked.

"Ok then." She said as she returned her focus to the books. "Aha!" she quietly shouted. (a/n: oxymoron? I think so! LOL!)

"What!" he was startled by her exclamation. He had been leaning on the ladder and when she shouted and this caused him to move the ladder, consequently throwing her off balance.

She wobbled in the highest step until the ladder was knocked to the ground. The book dropped to the ground and Cedric was shocked to what he saw above him.

"Oh my GOD!" she held on to the shelf. Hermione was dangling on the shelf and hardly anybody was there…since this was one of the most remote areas of the library. 'Why did the book have to be in the most unvisited place in the library?' Naturally, this was the History of Magic section. "HELP!"

"Just let go!" he shouted to her.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! DO YOU KNOW HOW HIGH THIS SHELF IS!" her fingers were beginning to get sweaty. 'This is not good!'

"Just let go! I'll catch you!" Cedric said as he situated himself underneath her. He desperately tried not to look up her skirt, but it was inevitable.

"JUST GET THE LADDER UP! MY FINGERS ARE GETTING SWEATY!" she was dangling there and her panic just made her fingers sweatier and sweatier.

"Just let go! There's no time to get the ladder up. I promise that I won't let you fall!" 'Why is she being so difficult?'

"You promise?" she asked, but just then her left arm slipped. "AHHHH!"

This got Cedric in a panic! This girl was about to plummet to the ground and yet she found time to be difficult. "YES! I PROMISE!"

With reluctancy, Hermione let go of the shelf. As promised, Cedric caught her, but the impact of her fall had caused them both to fall flat on the ground.

"I told you I'd catch you. Do you mind getting off?" he asked. Naturally, he was at the bottom and Hermione was sitting on him.

"Oh sorry…" she quickly got up and dusted her robes. She noticed that the book was on the floor and so she picked it up. Hermione turned around to find that Cedric was already on his feet and dusting off his own robes. "This is the book you needed.

Thanks for catching me." She gave him the book.

He took the book from her hands and looked at it. It was called The Treacherous Tales of The Triwizard Tournament.

'Quite a mouthful to say.' He thought. When he raised his head to thank her, he realized that she was gone.

* * *

The mishap in the library rendered her oblivious of the time. When she had given Cedric the book, she caught a glance at the library's clock and realized that it was only a mere five minutes till her History of Magic class. She ran as fast as she could. 

Upon entering the class, Hermione was left out of breath and exhausted... but still on time.

'Never fails.' There was a note on her table. It was short and kind of unexpected.

I NEED MORE TO GO ON.

His notes have never been this vague. He always put either a response to a previous question or a quick quip of wisdom. But this was different. It made no sense at all.

'What does he mean?' She sat down at her table and wondered what the guy meant.

'Does he want to know more about me? I can't very well carve my entire biography on this table?' she didn't know what to do.

She got out her knife and decided to ask him what he meant. But just as she bent down to her bag, a piece of parchment caught her eye. It was wedged in between a crack on the left leg of the table. Naturally, her curiosity got to her and so she took it out. It had something written on the front.

**Open me.**

Being the obedient girl that she was, she opened the parchment. The scribbles lay inside made her smile.

**Hello there fellow vandal! **

It made her laugh. She never would have guessed that one day, she would be considered as a vandal.

**I really need more to go on here…so I kind of made this questionnaire for you to answer.**

'Questionnaire? What kind of a nerd have I been talking to?' she inwardly laughed.

**I know what you are thinking…and I am no nerd.**

'Mind-reader.'

**I'm not a mind-reader either.**

'Ok…this is getting kind of weird.' She thought. It was either this guy had the super human powers of telekinesis or he just really knew her well…both virtually impossible.

**If all my responses have been right…then I agree. This is getting weird. Strangely enough, I think I just know you well that's all.**

'Ok… this has got to stop.'

**If I was right about that too…then I really think that this should stop. On to the questions! Haha! This is going to be fun! (Please insert a sinister laugh right here. Thank you.) **

'Ok then. It's confirmed. I've been talking to a weirdo.'

**I know what you think…and I am not a weirdo. I would thank you very much not to think that of me. Ok then…first off…are you a girl? Coz I think that you are…please don't crush a poor guy's hopes. Besides…it would be just plain weird to think that I've been talking to a guy about my inner most thoughts. **

'Thank God he's a guy! What does he mean! Of course I'm a girl! I'd be surprised if I wasn't.'

**Next…I'd want to know what house you're in. I really hope that you're not Slytherin, coz that be disastrous. Let's just say that they aren't my cup of tea.**

'Ok…so at least he's not in Slytherin. Whew! That's a load off my mind!' she sighed with relief. He agreed with him…if he was a Slytherin…then that would be disastrous.

**Third…its kinda hard to address you as 'girl' or 'the girl' (hope against hope that you are a girl!) and we know how awkward it is to call you 'fellow vandal'. So I kinda need something to call you.**

'Fine.' She knew what he meant. Even in her thoughts, she didn't know what to call him. It would be nice to pin a name along with the notes.

**Finally…I kinda wanna know if you are more of a sunny type of girl or do you like the rain.**

'Again, he is starting to get weird.'

**This is not a weird question…it actually has a purpose. Most people who like the rain are people who like to stay at home or cuddle up with a nice book. People who like the sun are the kind of people that you often see outside or in the Quidditch pitch. So see by telling me which one you like, you're telling me your hobbies.**

'There he goes again with the twisted wisdom.' She laughed. She had never met a person like him. 'Well technically, I haven't met him…but…oh…this just makes my head hurt.'

She looked at the bottom and realized that the letter was coming to an end. She was a little bit disappointed.

**Well, all good things must come to an end. One can only write so much on a piece of paper. Please reply. If you don't, I'll know. (Creepy huh.) Just put your reply in the crack on the left leg of the table. Thanks: )**

'Ok then. Time to write up a reply.' She smiled and got a piece of parchment, a pen and a quill from her bag. She unrolled the parchment, dipped her quill in her ink and started to write.

**

* * *

**

_BLOODY IMPORTANT NOTE (DON'T IGNORE!):_

_I WILL NOT BE UPDATING ANY OF MY STORIES TILL MARCH 6, 2006 SINCE FANFICTION HAS DELETED SOME OF MY STORIES...I AM NOW RESTRICTED FROM UPADTING TILL THE GIVEN TIME. I'M SO SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE AND I HOPE THAT YOU WILL ALL BE PATIENT WITH ME. I LOVE YA'LL AND THANKS!_

A/N: Aha! It is done! The fourth chappie is now finally up! All hail me! I don't really have much to say right now…only that I urge you all to read the teasers on my web page and expect the teaser for Mr. Brightside (the sequel to Never Would Have Imagined) to come out in a few days! Love ya'll! Oreos to each and every one of you!

**The Tofuubeaver**


	5. Periwinkle Otter and Badger Boy

**Disclaimer: don't own it so don't assume that I do!**

**---**

Cedric had been reading the same line for about five minutes now. Potions was boring as usual. Snape was talking about the effects of some pixie dust when combined with a person's happy thoughts, but he couldn't be sure since he really wasn't listening… so he decided to read that book that he got in the library.

**The Triwizard Tournament is the most perilous predicament that people can possibly pursue.**

'What whacked up kind of book is this! What is up with all the tongue twisters!'

Snape couldn't really tell that he wasn't listening since he had put a spell on the library book to make it look like his Potions book. To the external world, Cedric looked like a studious student who was trying to do advance reading…NOT!

He wasn't exactly himself that day. The incident in the library had left him in a little bit of a daze. Getting poked in the eye wasn't exactly his idea of fun…but he wasn't complaining either.

The girl in the library…

'Hermione.' He smiled as he corrected himself.

Hermione was a change. All the people around him act as if he was just in another level…but he wasn't. He was just Cedric. Hermione treated him as just that. Just Cedric.

'Now that was new.'

It was certainly new. People never bossed him around. They never disagreed with him. They were never called him a 'baby'. He never got embarrassed in front of people. Never. It was like an unwritten rule that people were meant to be nice to him. He didn't actually know why. Having someone treat him like a normal being was a very welcome change.

He shook his head and decided that he had thought about her enough for one day. Shouldn't he be excited about History of Magic?

'Yeah…that's what I should be excited about. History of Magic. I wonder if Hermione enjoys that subject…NO. I told myself that I would stop thinking about her. That starts right now….yup any minute now…any minute…uhuh! Oh gosh I bet Hermione never talks to herself! AHHHH! I did it again!'

He picked up his book and began reading again…but he couldn't. It wasn't working. There was something about that bushy haired witch…he just couldn't put his finger on it. The way she talked reminded him of somebody…he just didn't know who.

"Read up on the properties of Bezoar and write a two foot essay on it…Now get out of my sight!" with that, the class scampered off like little bunnies, leaving Cedric to fix his things.

He took his quill and pen and went off his merry way.

"Hey Ced!" he looked back to see Oliver Wood waving at him, though Oliver didn't seem to be smiling. "I've got a complaint letter here that I need all Quidditch Captains to sign. It's to revoke the cancellation of the Quidditch season." He brought out about five feet of parchment that had **Bring Back Quidditch **as a heading and had three signatures at the bottom. "Flint and Rogers have already signed it…all that's left is you."

"Hey there Little Ollie...still bummed that Quidditch was cancelled." He smiled as he went to his fellow Captain.

"Call me Little Ollie again and I swear that you'll find yourself unable to reproduce." He said grimly.

"Oh come on Wood. It's just a game!" he laughed as he patted the bitter Keeper at the back.

"Diggory! How could you say that! You know that its way more than a game! It's our future! How am I supposed to impress the team scouts if they don't have any games to see! It's a sacrilege! You can't cancel Quidditch! Not even for a stupid interschool Tournament thingy!" Oliver's accent seemed to get stronger and stronger when he was angry. Never before had the world seen such a Quidditch fanatic.

"Fine I'll sign it. But think of it this way…you'll get to spend more time with Sam now that there's no Quidditch. I'm sure she'll like that." He consoled his friend as he signed the ridiculously long petition.

"I guess you have a point there" Oliver said thoughtfully "…but still they have to reinstate the season!" he quickly added.

"Ok then, your funeral. I'm not the one who's going to have his arse grilled by his girlfriend." He laughed.

"She isn't going to grill my arse. She happens to like watching me play. And besides you're one to talk. It's not like Cho isn't on your back 24/7. You know how girls are… being all yappity and emotional all the time…"

"Sam…" Cedric coughed as he whispered nervously.

"Of course Sam included. She is incredibly beautiful and smart and God knows how much I love her but sometimes she just gets too---"

"Sam…" Cedric said again.

"Sometimes I get too what?" said a voice from behind Oliver. The Gryffindor turned around only to see that his girlfriend had been standing behind him the entire time.

"Sammy! There you are." Oliver hugged his girlfriend. "I've been looking everywhere for you." He attempted to kiss her, but it was feeble.

"Oh cut the crap Wood! Don't you Sammy me! What were you talking about hmmm?" said Sam, standing at a distance from him with her hands crossed in front of her chest and tapping her foot. Calling her boyfriend by his last name was never a good sign.

Oliver started to laugh nervously. "Nothing."

"Ced, what was he talking about?" she turned her head to Cedric and raised an eyebrow.

Cedric couldn't help but snicker. Here he was, standing in front of a scowling Sam (who could rival any girl in the art of manipulating their boyfriends) and a pleading Oliver (who seemed to be begging him to keep his mouth shut) "Well Sam, Oliver was just telling me on how yappity and emotional girls get…you included."

"Is that so." Said Sam as she turned to her boyfriend. Let me tell you, that she didn't look pleased at all.

"Ced…how could you! I thought we were mates." Oliver whined to Cedric.

"Sorry mate…she can get pretty scary when she wants to be." He shrugged.

"You are wise to know that. You did the right thing Ced." Smiled Sam. "Now if you'll excuse me, Oliver and I need to have a little talk. Come on Wood!" She said taking Oliver by the wrist and dragging him through the corridors.

"But hun, didn't you hear the part where I said that you were beautiful and smart and that I loved you." Oliver pleaded as he was dragged to some remote corner.

Cedric couldn't help but smile at this. 'Now who'll be the one who'll be unable to reproduce?' He mused. But he had no doubt that Oliver would soon give in to Sam in the end. Cedric was sure that Oliver would drop the petition just to make Sam happy. He was certain that he would see the couple snogging in the broom closet not too far in the future.

He laughed for a while until he realized that he was running late for History of Magic.

'What is wrong with me today?'

He raced though the hallways only to enter the room with Professor Binns already starting and half the class fast asleep.

He slipped to the room unnoticed and sat down in the solitary table in the back corner.

He sat down at his table noticing that all the carvings were now nowhere to be seen. Only one was left, and this note was not one that he'd ever seen before.

YOU REALLY ARE WEIRD.

He laughed and remembered that this note was supposed to come with a response to his little survey.

'Now where could that note be… aha!' he bent down to the left leg of the table and found a note left in the crack.

He opened the little note only to see that it was written in the elegant script of a girl.

'Ok…now I know that she's a girl. Yeah!'

**I know what you're thinking…and yes I am a girl…I'd certainly surprised if I wasn't.**

'Ok, now who's the mind reader.'

**If your twisted mind is thinking what I know you are thinking then I would have to say no…I am no mind reader. And in risk of this getting weird again, I'm going to go straight to the point.**

'That's good it would have been extremely weird if she was reading my mind all the time. I like it direct.'

**I like things to be direct. Here goes. So yes…obviously I am a girl. I belong to Gryffindor. **

'Gryffindor…that's tolerable. Thank God she isn't Slytherin!'

**As for the name…I kinda feel weird about telling a total stranger my real name. For all I know you might be a complete wacko who's bent on preying on innocent vandals (don't worry I don't really believe that, but its better to be safe than sorry.) You can call me Periwinkle Otter. I happen to like otters and periwinkle is my favorite color.**

'A little five-year-oldish but cute. Periwinkle Otter it is.'

**It may be a little juvenile, but I happen to like it. It's cute and I don't care what you say. I'll see you come up with a better name! As for the weather question…I like it when it rains. It's tranquil and cleansing. And besides, the rain is the one thing that can be both calming and destructive. Little showers make the flowers grow…big storms scare you beyond imagination. You do not want to see me angry…ask the person I punched last year!**

'Rain girl…nice! Though she does tend to over analyze things a bit. But again…it's cute.' He reread the last part and inwardly laughed. 'Note to self…don't irritate this girl.' He smiled.

**I know I have a tendency to over analyze things…but I can't help it! Ough it's just me! Nothing you can do about it. My friends have already tried. And about that last part…I promise you that I don't just randomly beat up people. That guy was just getting on my nerves. **

He laughed again. This girl was sweet and at the same time could handle herself. 'My kinda woman! No Ced…remember Cho…girlfriend…bad thoughts! Banish them this instant.' He stopped arguing with himself and continued reading the note.

**It is unfair. You know my house, but I don't know yours. I think I deserve the same courtesy.**

'Fine…it's not like I have anything to be ashamed of. Hufflepuff is a great house and besides, everybody loves a Hufflepuff!'

**Oh and I think that I should have something to call you too! I mean its good to have a name to go with the twisted notes.**

'She thinks I'm twisted…HA! She has no idea!'

**Plus…It's my turn to ask a twisted question. I kind of want to ask if you are the kind of guy who likes hot or cold coffee.**

'Hot…but what does that have to do with anything?' he asked himself.

**I know what you're thinking. 'What does that have to do with anything?' Well I'll have you know that based on experience…hot coffee drinkers are the kind of people who have two personalities to show…one for the outside and one for when you're alone. Cold coffee people are the kind of people who are 'what you see is what you get'. Besides, hot coffee people are those who you can usually have deep thoughtful conversations with…but the cold coffee people are those who you go to for a good laugh.**

'I wonder which kind she likes…personally I think I'd prefer the hot coffee people.'

**I'm a hot coffee person myself…just wanted to know which kind you are.**

'I knew I liked her.' He smiled. (a/n: not in that way…yet. God people they just met! If they liked each other immediately then it wouldn't be much of a story now would it? I didn't think so!)

**Well, that's all. Please reply…coz like you said, if you don't… I'd know (now who's being creepy!) Could you just leave the note where you found it. I don't think we should carve on the table anymore. I can just see Filch's face when he sees the carvings. He'd be talking to his creepy cat while pacing around the room saying:**

_**Those damn rotten kids…carving on the tables like it's nobody's business. When I find them I am going to cuss their arses to oblivion and they'll be gone before they can say HOGWARTS!**_

**I personally would want to save myself from the rage of such a creepy old man. God knows how crooked his mind is…well, as I said earlier…that's all.**

**-Periwinkle Otter**

Cedric smiled at the letter. She was so…oh what was it…she was unique. She was unlike any girl he had ever talked (or in this case written to). She seemed smart an independent.

This girl…the Periwinkle Otter…seemed so sure of herself. She seemed to be the kind of person who he could open up to with ease.

'Well…time to write a response.' He took out a fresh piece of parchment and wrote. He didn't even think about what he should or shouldn't say to her. The words just flowed out naturally. She brought it out of him. It seemed that he could tell her anything and everything.

He wrote and her wrote until he noticed that Professor Binns was finishing the lesson.

He put the finishing touches on his note and signed it at the bottom.

**- Badger Boy**

'Ahh! House pride and a pseudonym all in one!' he quickly folded up the parchment and stuck it inside the crack on the table leg.

"Hurry up Ced! Mina's waiting for us by the Goblet of Fire." Called his friend.

"Hold your horses Adam! I'll be right there." He quickly gathered up his things and shoved them in his bag. He brought out his wand and magically erased the last note left on the table, remembering the image of Filch talking to his cat, and ran up to his friends.

Adam slung his arm on Cedric's shoulders and laughed. "So mate…are you ready to put your name in the Goblet!" he said excitedly.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He replied, trying to act as excited as he could. Once again, Cedric gave in to people's expectations.

"That's right! Don't worry…I'm sure that you'll get chosen! I just know it." Said Bryan (another one of Cedric's friends) animatedly.

"Thanks Bry." He managed to smile. Personally, he was kind of wishing that he doesn't get chosen. He was just going to do this to meet up with the public's expectations.

That day, Cedric Diggory put his name in the Goblet of Fire…unknowing that he would be chosen as one of the Hogwarts champions. He would be one surprised Badger.

---

**A/N: there you have it! the newest chapter of I Hate My Life! Thank you for the support you gave during my suspension! I really appreciate it! Thanks for all who reviewed! Oreos to you all…Ironically though, I am now in a coffee shop eating Oreo cheesecake while sipping some hot coffee…go figure. By the way, the character of Sam here is dedicated to Anuksunamun-Kalia (the real Sam!) I don't know if it would fit her personality…but I do hope that she liked being paired up with Oliver Wood since she's an OWHG shipper. She made a petition protesting against the deletion of stories due to the use of song lyrics… that was a really great thing to do! I speak for many songfic authors when I say Thanks!  
**

**Anywhoo…oreos to the person who finds my HBP reference and my Peter Pan reference. Thanks you guys and review! **

**The Tofuubeaver! **


	6. IMPORTANT NOTE

Hey there guys!

I am so happy to get so many reviews! I am so glad that you guys still read even though I hardly had the time to update…I am so sorry about that. Here's why…I have been training for a military competition (since I take military training as an extra curricular activity) so I hardly had the time to write…so sorry…but guess what…we won the championship for the medics category (that's what I joined in!) so I am happy!

Adding to my list of stress inducers is the fact that I have to submit two theses in the span of the following weeks…plus I have to make my own magazine layout for my English class…so wont be able to update till March 31…but that will be an UPDATE BONANZA! 2 chapters per story and I have two ongoing stories so that'll be 4 chapters in one day! You gotta love me after that! So please be patient for the following dates…meanwhile please indulge in the new teasers on my home page (found in my profile) wherein I have also put a new page…this new page contains all the graphics I have made in Adobe Photoshop…please visit it and post your comments on my guestbook! Thank you!

The Tofuubeaver!


	7. The Vendetta of the Vast Cosmos

"Cedric Diggory! You are a prize idiot! Put your name in the Goblet why don't you! Yeah it'll be fun going through challenge after challenge of pure and utter peril!"

Cedric had been mentally scolding himself for putting his name in the Goblet. He considered himself a prize idiot for putting his name in when he really didn't want to enter. When Dumbledore announced that he was the Hogwarts champion, he just blanked out while others were cheering around him. When his brain registered that little bit of information, he didn't know how to react so he just went with the flow and acted happy. Now that he was in a secluded part in the library (a/n: cough History of Magic Section cough) he could freely express his inner thoughts.

"Then again…how was I supposed to know that I would be picked! Isn't the Goblet supposed to pick willing victims? What business does it have picking me! ME?"

He had been ranting for the better part of an hour…still he couldn't digest the fact that he was one of the Hogwarts champions. It was like a conspiracy against him.

"First my dad…then my friends…then Cho…and now the bloody GOBLET is out to get me too? Damn that stupid piece of…of…what ever it's made of! Damn it to hell!"

"Ummm…excuse me this is a library so you are expected to be quiet…"

Cedric froze. How long had that person been standing there…first of all who the heck was that person and why did she sound so familiar! He mentally calmed himself down and slowly turned around. Behind him was a familiar bushy haired witch carrying a figurative truck load of books.

"A little help please?" she said as she shifted the weight of the books from one arm to another.

Cedric snapped from his reverie and quickly jumped to her side where he took the load from her and set it to the nearest table.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked somewhat nervously.

"Well, I was there long enough to catch the part where you said…'Damn it to hell!'. That's pretty much it. Man I wouldn't want to be the one you're pissed off at right now." She laughed as she picked up one of the books and put it in its appropriate place.

"Oh I wasn't pissed off at anyone…I was…I was…" what was he doing?

"You were..." she motioned him to continue. She found his loss for words utterly amusing.

Cedric was not good at coming up with excuses…he was a Hufflepuff for goodness sake! Hufflepuffs were horrid liars! He just blurted out the first excuse that came to mind. "I was rehearsing for a play!" Hell, that was the worst excuse in the history of Hogwarts. Utterly pathetic.

"Oh…ok then…" Hermione replied, she didn't really believe him. That was just too pathetic…even for a Hufflepuff. But she didn't want to pry. Who he cursed during his free time was his own business.

'She believed that! Damn that was the worst excuse ever! I can't believe she fell for that! HA!'

"Ok then." He nodded in reply.

'He actually thinks that I believe him! Are Hufflepuffs this gullible? Oh dear! I have to stop myself from laughing…I mustn't laugh at him!'

"Yeah, ok." She calmly answered as she stuffed a book in the shelves.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Cedric sprung as he dashed to his bag and pulled out a thick and musty old book. "I almost forgot to return this." He gave her the book.

"Did you actually read this?" she said as she searched for the book's shelf.

"Yeah I did. Why do you ask?" he eyed her as she scanned from one shelf to another. There was an alluring thing about the way that she walked. It wasn't exactly graceful, but it still enticed him to watch her move. 'Bad thoughts Ced! Again! Cho…girlfriend…Hermione…not Cho… hence you can't have those thoughts about her so banish them this instant!'

"It's just that this book is actually quite scary with all the death accounts that it has on the Triwizard Tournament…but still you put your name on the Goblet…oh congratulations by the way."

'Damn Goblet will pay!' "Oh thanks…it was nothing really. I guess it was just meant to be…" 'NOT!'

"Well, I wouldn't know what I'd do if I were in the Tournament! I mean, I am really stressing on Harry being in it! God knows how dangerous that event is!" she said finally sitting down on top of the nearest table. She was short, so her petite feet dangled to and fro as she sat there in deep thought.

"I almost forgot about Potter." He replied as he took a seat beside her. Unlike Hermione, Cedric was tall, so his feet were planted firmly on the ground. "So, how is he taking all of this?"

"He doesn't know what to think. He didn't even put his name in that idiotic Goblet…"

'At last an ally in my battle against the Goblet!'

"…now him and Ron are having this huge fight because Ronald doesn't believe that Harry really didn't want to join! Oh, the best part is that I am caught in the middle of this unbelievable mess!" she exclaimed, forgetting for one moment that she was in fact inside the library. "Oh sorry for pouring my problems on you…I'm not normally like this you know."

"It's ok…you obviously have a lot to deal with…venting is good." But of course, he was an expert on venting.

"You know, you remind me of someone…" 'He really reminds me of someone…but can't be him! Cedric 'Perfect Guy' Diggory hating his life…HA! Definitely not him…just strangely like him…maybe they're related…'

"Same here." He laughed. 'She is so like her…but come on! Hermione Granger…a vandal? That'll be the day! Nope, can't be her. Maybe related…nah!'

"Was that all?" she turned to look at his smiling face deep in thought; it seemed to be a happy memory.

He really didn't want to leave yet, but the prospect of having to come up with another excuse scared the hell out of him…so he reluctantly replied… "Yeah…yeah that was all."

"Ok then…see you around then." She hopped off the table and started walking out the History of Magic Section.

"Yeah, it was surreal yet pleasant." He replied.

"Umm…yeah." She softly laughed as she tuned on a corner and was out of sight.

"Surreal yet pleasant? Oh come on! What the heck was that? That was just lame…" he muttered to himself. "Way to go Ced! But wait…what was that back there…was I just flirting?"

---

"Surreal yet pleasant?" Hermione mouthed to herself. She was now walking through the corridors of the library and was headed towards the exit. 'That was one of the weirdest things anyone has ever said to me...' but then again, she couldn't deny that it was really cute.

She was smiling all the way to the exit. Maybe it was the daze of being in such a situation…or maybe it was because she had to wake up at the crack of dawn that morning…whatever the reason…she was so out of it that she didn't hear the person calling from behind her.

"Hermione!" the voice called. Still, Hermione didn't notice because she was still smiling and walking to the exit.

"Hermione!" the voice called even louder. To anyone listening could sense that the person calling out to Hermione was obviously exhausted from too much running…but sadly Hermione couldn't hear this.

"HERMIONE!"

That snapped her. She whirled around only to be bumped once more by a very familiar person. She scrambled on to her feet and stood up to see a pair of eyes that she was slowly becoming more acquainted to her.

"You know, you should really be more careful." He smiled. "I've been trying to call you, but somehow I don't think I was loud enough when I shouted your name." he laughed.

"I'm sorry Cedric…I was just…in deep thought."

"In deep thought…ok…I'll buy that…" he helped her pick up her spilled things.

"You don't believe me?" she asked half amused and half annoyed. How could he think that she was lying!

"Oh, I believe you…it's just that I think that there's more going on here than you being in deep thought and me needing another book."

"Huh?"

"I didn't make sense did I?" Cedric laughed at himself. Seldom had Hermione met any boy that laughed at his own mistakes. It was somewhat endearing.

"No you didn't." she laughed along with him.

"What I am trying to say is that I think the vast cosmos have it in for me since they always make me look like an idiot when I'm in front of you."

"Oh no…you must be mistaken since the cosmos already owe me a tub of embarrassment and I believe that they picked you to be the sad victim of all my mishaps."

"Alright then…yours sounds better." They simultaneously laughed until the eye of Madame Pince fell upon them."

"Oh will you be quiet…unless it is unknown to you Mr. Diggory…the library is a place for the absorption of knowledge and not for flirting" Madame Pince scowled at the defenseless boy. "…and you Ms. Granger" the Librarian shifted her eyes to Hermione "I expected more from you." She _tsk-ed_.

The two fell silent and continued walking on.

"I'm sorry for getting you in trouble…" he whispered to her, since they were still within the walls of the library.

"Oh and I'm sorry for what Madame Pince said…what we were doing was far from flirting…we're…"

"friends." They said simultaneously.

"Exactly…" Hermione continued. "We are just friends."

"Yup…friends…" said Cedric. There was an awkward silence for a while. Both wanted to say so many things, but were too uncomfortable to say it. They were near the library exit when he finally realized why he had come to find her in the first place. "Book!" he shouted…

"Excuse me?" Hermione turned to him skeptically.

"I need a book, that's why I was looking for you."

"Good work boy…I think you deserve a doggie treat!" Hermione mocked him as she tried to pat his head, well obviously he was too tall and so she failed.

"Ha…I'm too tall!" he beamed proudly.

"Oh yeah…and I'm the younger one? Really mature." She laughed.

"You are no fun." He mock pouted…but he quickly recovered since he remembered that he needed another book. "About the book…do you have a less gruesome account of the Triwizard Tournament? The other book you gave me was all about the deaths that happened."

"And still you joined…oh my, it seems that the book didn't do its job right." She smiled. "Yeah we do have that book lying around somewhere I think it's…" Hermione stopped in her tracks when she heard the old grandfather clock in the library chime the hour. She was going to be late for History of Magic! "Maybe another time…I'm sorry gotta run…" she said hurriedly.

"But I…" before Cedric could finish his sentence, Hermione was gone…again.

'She is definitely one surprising girl.' He thought to himself.

---

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in a while…here are my reasons:**

_**I have a life that I have to get to…**_

_**When I wrote that AN thingy, I didn't realize that my finals were coming up**_

_**I had writer's block for a while**_

_**Personal problems arose.**_

**There…I hope that is sufficient reason enough for my lack of updates…but take note that I am back! School's out and I am now free of any prior obligations…hope you all missed me…huggles all readers!**

**Hope the update was worth the wait…more of the letters in the next chappie!**

**TTFN**

**rita**


	8. Of Eloquence and Odors

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! I love ya all!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so just back off and shove** **it!**

**---**

There are some things in life that are worth relishing. They are the moments that we instill in our memories. They are the parts of our lives that we replay over and over again in hopes of reliving the experience and the ecstasy that we felt in its familiarity.

This was not one of those moments.

"Hermione, will you tell Harry that I want my quill back."

Harry and Ron were still fighting about the Tournament incident. Ron was being the immature one and Harry just managed to stoop down to his level.

"Come one Ron, he is right beside you! Ask him yourself." She said as she continued what she was doing. To all the rest of the world, she just looked like a bookish nerd who was doing some advanced reading…while in truth, she was reading another delightful note from her anonymous correspondence.

"Oh come on 'Mione! You are just reading anyway! Please!"

It was just after all the classes. Just when Hermione had finally found peace, here comes her boys and their immaturity to ruin all of that.

"Oh fine!" she said exhaustedly. She knew that Ron was quite the persistent blighter when he wanted to be and that he wouldn't stop until he got his way. "Harry, Ron wants his quill back." She relayed to Harry and quickly whipped her head back to Ron. "Happy?"

"Yes. Quite content." Ron answered satisfactorily.

"Well Hermione, you can tell Ron that the quill he claims is his is in fact mine! Therefore, I will not give it back to him."

"Hermione, please tell Harry that he is being daft as usual and he clearly doesn't see the fact that the quill is mine and that only lent it to him! Bloody delusional he is!"

"Well 'Mione, you can tell Ron that he in all utter honesty is the delusional one since----" Before Harry could finish his sentence, Hermione slammed a book on the table. This method was quite effective in shutting two imbeciles up.

"Will you two just shut up! I have had enough!" she stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall leaving two inquisitive boys in absolute confusion.

"What's the matter with her?"

---

'Oh those two!' Hermione was so frustrated all the way to the Gryffindor common rooms. She knew that it would have to be empty at this time because they were all out on the grounds enjoying the sunshine. She would have thought that Ron and Harry's bickering would end after a few days…but no!

'Well I guess that maturity would be asking too much of those two! Ough!' Upon arriving in her usual spot, she instantly sat down and brought out the pieces of parchment again. They were letters from the mysterious Badger Boy. She had kept them, and found it amusing to read in her spare time.

She just sat there in the empty common room and mused. She mused on all the letters that they had sent each other. She appreciated them…every single one.

_Badger Boy? Really? You sound like some deranged Muggle superhero._

_**I have no idea what a Muggle superhero is, but judging by the looks of it, a superhero is a great guy so yeah I consider that a complement.**_

_So am I to take it that you are a pureblood since you have no idea what a superhero is…but no! Don't answer that. No specifics._

_**Fine I won't answer that. So now in desperate hopes of saving face I will defend my title. I happen to like badgers. They are the symbols of my house so I have grown quite fond of them. Second, I am a boy so you can't go around saying that that part of the pseudonym isn't reassuring. And finally I am sorry that I unfortunately lack the creativity to make up such a flamboyant nickname such as yours 'Periwinkle Otter'. Be forewarned that I did say your penname in the most mockingly sarcastic tone that I could muster.**_

_My my Badgy, you do have a way with words now don't you. Fine, I will not pursue the matter of your uninspired penname any further so in attempts to change the topic...do you talk to yourself?_

_**First of all…Badgy? Way to emasculate a manly pseudonym! Secondly, do I talk to my self? That is a weird question. Why in the hell would you ask something like that!**_

_Well, it is just that I know someone who talks to himself and I must say that I do find it endearing. I don't even know why I am telling you this. I will definitely understand if you take me for a disgruntled nut after this._

_**I have always taken you for a disgruntled nut so your question doesn't change a thing. (Please note that on the inside I am laughing my socks off.) Anyway, if you must know, yes I do talk to myself Perry (There, the perfect revenge for the Badgy incident.). I am ever so happy to know that you find me endearing…although I always knew that I was endearing so you would be pointing out the obvious.**_

_Quite full of yourself aren't you Badgy? Your conceit brings shame to the noble house of Hufflepuff._

**_Where in the Hufflepuff bylaws does it state that a student sorted in that house can't be conceited? I must say that it is nowhere to be found in there! There is no law known to Wizarding kind that prevents a Hufflepuff from being conceited Perry. (I am now officially using Perry since you are so fond of calling me Badgy.) You seem too bossy to be a Gryffindor your self._**

_Ah that is where you are wrong! Haven't you ever heard of Oliver Wood? Bossiest Gryffindor there was! And as you so eloquently put it…there is no law prohibiting me from being bossy._

_**I know this is kind of weird to ask…but why are you bossy? Hate me if you will, but I want to know.**_

_You want to know the truth. It is because I have to be on top of things all the time. I can never be panicked or frightened or unsure. People expect it of me. I don't know if you understand, but people's expectations crack you sometimes._

**_Don't worry, know what you mean. People expect me to be a certain way all the time. Always cool, calm, collected and level-headed. My dad would probably flip if he saw me have an outburst of failure. The best I can do is to meet up to all the standards and hope that I don't lose myself in the process. But enough about the drama in our lives; we have enough of that everyday._**

_You're right. I hate to say it, but you can be wise in a way. I hate you._

_**Aww, come on you know you love my sagely ways!**_

_Ok, when you call yourself sagely, you just sound like a spice on a rack. But again I am being utterly honest when I say that you are useful to have around sometimes._

**_Ah! Now I have a sense of fulfillment…but now it is my time to ask for a little bit of help. Say for a moment that you are a guy. You see, I have shamelessly been flirting with someone, when I do have a girlfriend. I know what you are thinking. You must be stamping my forehead with the words: INCESSANT ARSE OF A WANKER by now…but the thing is that I don't think I love my girlfriend. There is no spark and this other girl…well…there's a spark._**

This was his latest letter. One that she had been pondering for the whole day. This guy had a problem and Hermione didn't have an answer. This was so new to her. She didn't know what to think or do.

What did she know about romance and sparks when there was none of that in her life whatsoever, but she couldn't let him down…not when he's helped her so many times?

She remembered her response, the response sitting in the History of Magic classroom waiting to be read.

_You do realize that you sound like a total girl right now. To tell you the truth, I have no right giving you love advice when my love life is non existent and the fact that you just asked me to think like a guy is just near impossible. The fact is that you don't need my advice. The answer is probably right in front of you. You just have to look in the right places._

_PS: I don't think you are a wanker._

She sighed.

That was all she could do.

That was all she could say.

She just hoped that it was enough.

"Hermione?" Someone called from behind her. She quickly stuffed the letters in her bag.

"Yes." She said as she turned around to see who

---

Cedric had just finished Quidditch practice. It was tiring as usual…and as usual, he would rather be doing something else.

'Suck it up and stop complaining!' he told himself. 'You chose to give in to your dad so live with it.'

Again, that weird voice in his head was right. He chose it so he'll have to live with it.

He sighed and headed to the Locker Rooms.

"A little privacy please?"

"Oh sorry Wood." He said automatically as he stepped out of the room and closed the door. "Wait…Wood?" he opened the door once again revealing Oliver snogging Sam.

"Now Diggory, what did I say about privacy? What are you still here for?" he said momentarily stopping his activities.

"Seeing that this is the Quidditch locker rooms, I would think that I could take a refreshing shower and relax for a bit…not have my innocence shattered by the sight of Oliver Wood and his girlfriend snogging." He softly laughed as he leaned on the door frame.

"First of all Diggory, I don't think you had innocence to begin with…" Oliver began, earning him a slap on the arm from Sam. "…second of all, you're a prefect so you could just take your relaxing shower in the Prefect's bathroom."

"Oliver, you have no idea what you're talking about since you obviously have never caught Moaning Myrtle ogling you while you bathe in the Prefect's bathroom." He whined and shuddered, but really…he just wanted to irritate him.

"Well don't Hufflepuffs have bathrooms too? Take a bath there?"

"Sadly Little Ollie, trekking back to the Hufflepuff dorms would have to mean that people would have to smell my manly scent as I walk the halls. That is what the Locker rooms are for…so that people will be saved from our malodorous bouquet." He smirked.

"Here." Oliver brought out a piece of parchment and scribbled on it. "There you go." He said as he gave Cedric in a hurry.

"Skibblepuffs? What the heck is a Skibblepuff and why are you giving me this." He raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Skibblepuffs is the password to the Gryffindor Dorms. It's nearer than the Hufflepuff Dorms and it is empty right now. Now go!" Oliver as he pushed Cedric out the door and locking it.

Cedric was left outside of the Locker Rooms with a piece of parchment on his hands.

"Might as well." He shrugged and made his way to Gryffindor Tower.

---

"Well aren't you a handsome young man?" said the Fat Lady. "You are not a Gryffindor, so what would you be doing in this neck of the woods dear boy?"

"Oliver Wood gave me the password; he said I could come in for a while."

"Oliver Wood…is that the other nice looking young man permanently attached to his girlfriend's shadow?" she inquired.

Cedric snickered. "Yeah, that's Oliver in a tee alright."

"Very well then young man. Give me the password." She smiled contently.

"Skibblepuffs? Is that right?" he said unsurely. He was still in complete wonder on what a skibblepuff was.

"You may enter." The fat lady opened the portrait door.

"Thank you." He replied and went in.

The Gryffindor common room was so…so…Gryffindor. There was no other word for it. It was very bold in color choices. The red and gold really stood out from every corner. He looked all over the room when his eyes wandered to a head of bush russet hair peering from behind the couch.

"Hermione?" He asked.

"Yes?" The girl turned around and her coffee eyes met his grey ones. "Cedric? What are you doing here…no…first how did you get here?" she said standing up from the couch and walking towards him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned her.

"Do what?"

"Don't take one step closer. I've just finished practice and I haven't showered yet so I must warn you that I smell all gross and sweaty."

Hermione stifled a laugh. "Were you just about to laugh?"

Hermione didn't reply she just burst out laughing. "I still don't get it…what's so funny?"

"If you must know…it's you."

"What do you mean me?" 'Am I a comedic genius or is she just dense?'

"You actually thought that your smell would bother me?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. A lot of girls find that very sickening."

"Listen Cedric, I have gotten use to the Quidditch scent that you guys have. If you haven't noticed, my two best friends are guys and their inconsiderateness has trained my olfactory nerves to that certain fragrance that boys tend to have." She laughed slightly.

Now that was refreshing to hear. The last time Cedric smelled like this in front of a girl was after a Quidditch game. Hufflepuff had just won and he had come to hug Cho and she flung him off. He never got the fact that Cho never got use to sweaty guys since she was a member of a Quidditch team. 'Life's biggest mysteries.'

"But…" Hermione continued. "It was pretty considerate of you to care about my nose like that." She joked.

"Well, the Hufflepuffs have always been a considerate bunch."

"I bet." She laughed. "But you still haven't answered my question. Why and how are you here?"

"Ironically, I am here to take a bath. Oliver said that I should bathe here instead of the locker rooms because he had other activities to attend to."

"Activities as in snogging the night away with Sam." She smiled.

"That's about right." He returned her smile with a dazzling one of his own.

"I guess you should get to it then." She said returning to her spot on the couch.

"Get to what?" he asked as he followed her. For some reason, he didn't want to leave her presence.

"Your bath." She said as she opened a book, totally blocking his face.

"Your right."

"I always am." She laughed.

There was something in Hermione. A something. Maybe it was in the way she treated him like a normal friend. Maybe it was the fact that anything that came from her mouth made him smile. There was definitively a something. There was a spark in her.

Cedric turned around and smiled. He remembered a friend's words.

_The fact is that you don't need my advice. The answer is probably right in front of you. You just have to look in the right places._

That was all she needed do.

That was all she needed say.

And the advice she gave was more than enough.

'I think I may have found the answer.' He said as he got in the shower and took his bath.

---

**A/N: In the next chapter, we will be picking up where we left off, after Cedric's shower. Questions ensue and let me tell you momentary weirdness will follow.**

**I know that this is probably the crappiest chapter that I have ever written, but bear with me. I do intend to redeem myself one way or another.**

**TTFN**

**rita**


	9. Random Thoughts Of Random Hearts

**A/N: Ok. I know I haven't updated in a while. Number one: I was on hiatuts Number 2: I had writer's block hence the hiatus. But I do think that I am ok now and i am ready to bring you more of I Hate My Life.  
A few background info: this one is set after the lovely shower that our young Cedric took...this is also set three days before the first task. There will be a part two to this chappie which will, in consequence, be the next chappie. Please take not of these things for they are important. :D  
Happy Reading!  
**

* * *

'What am I getting myself into?' 

Cedric had just finished his bath. It was longer than necessary due to the fact that he needed to think some things over. No one will ever know what those things were. All we know for sure is that he really didn't want to share his thoughts with anybody other than himself.

He looked at himself in the mirror and continued to think.

'What am I getting myself into?' He kept asking himself.

Cedric was nervous He didn't know why, but the thought of stepping out the bathroom frightened him.

'The reason you are so nervous is because a cute, bubbly and unique girl is waiting outside in the common room and getting out of the bathroom would have to entail that you have a conversation with her without making yourself look like an utter fool.' Cedric had a very articulate and accurate subconscience.

"Get a grip of yourself man! It is only a girl. A very amusing, entertaining, easy-to-talk-with, laid back, down-to-earth girl." there weren't a lot of those around where Cedric hung out. The rant of his hyperactive mind only made matters a little more tensing.

'Oh well...' he sighed, casting his anxiety aside. 'What will happen will happen.'

He took a deep breath and went for the door.

"You are such a girl you know that." To Cedric's surprise, Hermione was in the boy's dormitory...sitting on one of the beds and calling him a girl.

"Excuse me?" was all that he could say. He was at a loss for words.

"I said you are such a girl." she smirked.

"I got that part. But somehow I am still confused, " he just stared in pure and utter perplexity. Last time he checked, he was as manly as they came.

"You take a bath longer than Lavander and Parvati combined. That is saying a lot." she laughed.

"Ok...now that I get that part, care to enlighten me on why you are here...in the boy's dormitory...when you are clearly not a boy..."he said slowly and through narrowed eyes.

"This is the fourth year boys dormitory." she explained as she opened one of the trunks and started rummaging through it.

"You say that as it explains everything..."

"Oh but it does.." she said, still rummaging.

"Care to humor my ignorance?" he smiled at the sight.

"If I must, " she joked. She said as she still rummaged through one of the nearby trunks.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked. Since this was the boys' dormitory...he was certain that it wasn't her trunk that she was rummaging through.

"What does it look like?" she laughed as he head got deeper inside the trunk.

"Well it looks like you are ripping that trunk apart, when it is clearly not yours? Now why would you go on doing that?" He chucked as he raised an amused eyebrow..

"Because, more often than not...Mrs. Weasley sends Ron some brownies. Chocolate brownies. Fudge Chocolate brownies." she commented as she threw a sock out. From the looks of it...the sock wasn't immaculately germ free. Bravery was what that was. She was in Gryffindor for good reason after all.

"So let me get this straight. You, Hermione Granger, steal food from Fred and George's little brother? Is this a regular occurrence in the Gryffindor world?" he tried to stifle a fit of laughter.

"You say that like it is a bad thing." her head emerged from the trunk. "And it is not stealing...it is more of a borrowing without any intention of returning." she explained as she dug into the trunk once more.

"...and without permission too I presume?"

"Exactly. I think you may be catching on Diggory." She smirked before tearing the trunk apart again.

"Ok then, so what are you looking for?" he asked as he leaned on the bathroom door frame. He had an amused look on his face, but then again, who wouldn't be amused by the sight. Here we had Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor goody two shoes, rummaging through a boy's trunk with the intent to 'borrow without the permission or intention of returning'. He would definitely put this down as an amusing sight.

"Aha!" Hermione exclaimed as she finally emerged from the trunk. "Chocolaty bliss is mine at last." she smiled as she opened the box and munched on a brownie. She looked like a five year old who just got a new pet bunny. It looked endearing.

"Good little girls share you know." he teased.

"Who ever said I was a good little girl?" she smiled seductively.

'Is she coming on to me. I think she is coming on to me. Damn! She is coming on to me!' Cedric did not know how to respond to that bit of information. 'You know exactly how to respond to that!' Well frankly, he was a little turned on, but no. 'No. Cho. Girlfriend. No. No. No. No. No.' He kept repeating that to himself until thoughts drove the mantra out of his mind. Thoughts best kept unexpressed. 'No. No. No. No.'

"Hermione, I do have a girl friend you know." 'Yeah, a girlfriend that I hate.'

"Oh come on Diggory, I was joking." she laughed hysterically. "Geez, you should have seen the look on your face." Hermione was almost on the floor, rolling with laughter. The moment was priceless.

"Ugh..." Cedric exclaimed. He walked to where she was sitting. "And you say I am immature. Scoot." he instructed her as he made shooing gestures. He sat down beside her on the side of one of the beds and took a brownie from the box. "I am taking this as punishment." he mock-scowled.

"Fair enough." she went along with it and sighed as if defeated. "But let it be on your conscience that you stole from an innocent, defenseless fourth year."

"Though you are a fourth year, I hardly think you are innocent or defenseless. I seem to remember that you were the one who stole these in the first place."

"Now what did I tell you...it isn't stealing...it is..."

"...I know, I know...it is borrowing without permission"

"...and without the intention of returning."

"Oh yeah, how could I forget." he said sarcastically before they simultaneously let out a fit of laughter.

"So Diggory, what the hell are you doing here?" she laughed. "I mean not that I am complaining since you are a laugh trip, but don't you have other obligations as for the afternoon?" Hermione said as she took another brownie form the container.

"If you are talking about Cho, then no. I have no prior engagement as of this afternoon. She is off gallivanting around Hogwarts with her friends doing God knows what with the color pink and lacy, frilly items. And besides, you are a laugh trip too so I don't really mind staying. And you just called me Diggory, what happened to Cedric?"

"Well, Diggory just sounds better. Plus, I have a thing for D names so naturally, I would prefer to call you something that starts with a D." she said simply.

"What do you mean you have a thing for D names?" he sounded confused.

"You know. It's like a preference. I like names that start with the letter D. David. Dylan. Demetri. Oh I love that name. Demetri just rolls of the tongue so nicely." she smiled.

"So let me get this straight, you have a fetish for names that begin with the letter D?" Cedric looked at Hermione skeptically. It wasn't everyday that he heard that from a girl.

"Not a fetish. A preference, but yeah, in a nutshell, you have got it."

"So you like Dean Thomas?"

"I said I liked the names, I didn't say that I liked the people with the given names. A guy is very different from his name." she pointed out.

"Yes, but don't names have special meanings? Can't it be that a person is given that name for a reason?"

"I guess that is partly true, but your name is Cedric. Cedric means a 'Lord of War'. You look like a very peaceful guy to me so that would negate your statement wouldn't it not?" She argued amusedly. She loved arguing. She would never admit it in front of Ron, but she rather enjoyed their rows. It was a guilty pleasure.

"I guess that is right. My own name has turned against me."

"You, Diggory, are a walking contradiction then." she laughed.

"I would guess so. Interesting that you might say that though..."

"Why is that?"

"You are a walking contradiction yourself May."

"I am and I am proud of it. But wait, calling me May now are we?" she looked at him amusingly.

"It suits you better." he said simply as he attempted to snatch the brownie in her hand, unfortunately, he was swatted away. "Fine. Don't share."

"Why do you think May suits me better pray tell? And get your own brownie." she held out the container from which he got a piece.

"First of all May is only one syllable as opposed to the four syllables that Hermione has. Second, May is the month of two things, Spring and sunshine, both reflecting your personality. Finally, your D fetish...I mean preference have got me thinking and I have concluded that I like M names and I would rather call you something that starts with an M." He stated as if it were a fact. "I can't very well call you Mione like Potter and Weasley do since it more of their term of endearment for you that I dare not steal away."

"Well said. For a Hufflepuff, you are very articulate Diggory." she smiled at him.

"Where in the Hufflepuff by-laws does it say that a Hufflepuff can't be articulate. Is that trait exclusive for Ravenclaws and anomalies of nature such as yourself?"

"I don't know, I always had the impression that you lot were either extremely shy or extremely bubbly and perky. Since you didn't seem like the latter, I opted for shy. I am sorry." she recanted. "And I resent your statement. I am not an anomaly of nature. I am simply a Gryffindor with brains and common sense."

"And I am simply an articulate Hufflepuff." he added. "You know May, you are not as bad as the rumors."

"What rumors?" There were rumors about her? Hermione didn't know whether to feel flattered or annoyed. In the end, annoyance won out.

"Well, they say that you were a bossy, irritating, indifferent know-it-all. But, since you are so fond of rephrasing statements, I find you driven, persistent, unique and intelligent."

"Why thank you Diggory. Your rephrasing talents put mine to shame." she mock-flattery.

"I learned from the best, but then again, as you have said, the student has indeed surpassed the teacher." he smirked.

"You wish Diggory. You wish." Hermione smiled at him.

Cedric was certain now that there was nothing to be nervous about when it came to May Granger. She was easy to be around with. She made him feel comfortable. She made him feel normal. She made him feel like an average guy, not some mythological Greek god on a pedestal. Cedric even liked the way she called him by his last name. Nobody ever called him by his last name. It was slightly endearing, but as the same time totally and completely new. Hermione was fresh, she was sunny and she was a breath of air...just like the month of May.

"We finished all the brownies."

"Really?" Cedric responded in surprise. He looked inside the container and found that there was nothing left except crumbs and some of the frosting that got smeared on. "We did finish it didn't we?" he looked at her amused.

"We are a fine pair of gluttons if I do say so myself." she smiled as she examined the cleaned out box.

"You can not accuse us of gluttony May. Gluttony entails that we ate more than we could consume. I must say that we definitely could consume more than that." he laughed.

"I could too. Damn, I am a certified choco-addict."

"If you are one, then that would make me one to! Oh what is to become of us?" he feigned worry.

"I guess they will just stick us in choco-hell."

"Somehow, that doesn't sound as terrifying as it should have..." He laughed. "because choco-hell sounds pretty damn good from where my imagination is taking me."

"Oh well, condemnation here we come." But suddenly, Hermione got a glance at the clock in the dorm and her facial expression changed. "Oh my God! I am going to be so kicked in the arse by Ron! He told me to meet him and according to that watch, I am 5 minutes late! Damn, I am so gonna get kicked in the arse..." she grimaced as she begrudgingly stood on her feet, all the while, muttering curses on the stupidity of boys when the fight.

"Ok, since you are late because of me, why don't I walk you there to make up for it? Besides, it is on the way to the Hufflepuff dorms " Cedric said as he rose to his feet as well. 'Now where did that come from?'

"Sure, why not?" she smiled. "I am going to the lake, which is half the castle away anyway. It would be nice to have someone to talk to on the way there."

"It is settled then. I'll just get my Quidditch stuff and we'll walk together." he smiled. But deep inside, anxiety once again took over. He was once again faced with the thoughts that he had before he got out of the bathroom.

'What the hell am I getting myself into.'

* * *

**A/N: I hope that was not as crappy as i though it was. Please forgive me for I am out of practice!**

**By the way, thanks to all who reviewed on the previous chapters! You have all made me so proud! Thank you all!**

**I would also like thesillylittlepanda aka monica for returning as my wonderful and cute little beta! Loff you hun!**

**A TEASER FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

_**"Diggory, I think we might be lost."**_

_**"Don't be silly May. I have been here for seven years. We can't be lost."**_

_**"Well, I think we are."**_

_**"We'll see the lake sooner or later. You will see."**_

_**"You and your stupid short cuts." ** _

**Does that intrigue you? I hope it does. Now be a good little reader and press the little button over there that is next to the words :SUBMIT REVEIW. That is a good reader. Feed a hungry little author and help me go past 400 reviews.**

**TTFN:  
rita aka. the tofuubeaver**

**PS: like the new pen name?  
**


	10. Hypothetical and Fleeting

Do you ever get that feeling in the pit of your stomach? It is like a thousand butterflies had been set free? It feels like your heart speeds up and slows down all at the same time. It's the time when your hands get all sweaty and your whole body becomes numb. You are oblivious to any sound around you except the beating of your heart. You struggle so hard to catch your breath because you are just so damn nervous!

Well, this wasn't one of those moments.

"Where the hell are we?"

"We're in a corridor."

"Yeah no duh, which corridor?"

"Do corridors have names? You just call them corridors so obviously we would be in a CORRIDOR!"

"Like I said. Lost."

Hermione narrowed her eyes to tiny little slits as she glared at Cedric. They were on their way to the lake when suddenly, Cedric was struck by the rock of brilliance.

"_This way is too long." He whined. He was right. The normal way to the Black Lake was a very long route, especially when you came from the opposite side of the castle._

"_Diggory, we came from the West side of the castle. Of course it is a long way there. As I said, we are in the opposite side of the castle." she rolled her eyes._

"_But I know a short cut." he exclaimed._

"_You tell me this now?"_

"_Well at least I told you didn't I?" he smirked. Oh he was good. Too good._

"_Fine. Let us take your short cut. Lead the way." Instantly, she felt Cedric take a hold of her hand and she was dragged towards his so called "Shortcut"._

"Some shortcut." she muttered. Short cut usually implied that it would be a shorter path toward the desired destination. At first, it did seem like that, but three hours, ten minutes and twenty five seconds tended to change one's mind.

"Come again?"

"Oh nothing." she replied, but deep inside, she was boiling with the fire of a hundred suns. He had led her on a wild goose chase for goodness sake!

"Well this is awkward." Cedric commented as he continued trudging the unknown path. "Why don't we talk?"

"After leading me through this scenic route of cobwebs and dust? I think not." she instantly protested. Some people thought that Hermione Granger was above petty childish behavior. They were dead wrong. She was just as immature as the rest of them.

"Come on. I'll even spark the conversation by simply asking what was the very reason for this trip to the Black Lake." he said nonchalantly.

Hermione sighed. Apparently, he was as immature as they came too. "If I were to immerse in this suggested conversation, I guess I would reply that the goal of this expedition was to find my friend Ron."

"Interesting. If you did reply like that, which you didn't I must stress, then I guess I would have to be intrigued as to this mysterious rendezvous with your so called male friend...I stress male."

"Well, if you actually did comment in such a manner, oh which you didn't by the way" she followed his suit of mock ambiguity, "I would have to chastise you by silencing your malicious mind. In this utterly hypothetical conversation, I think I would just tell you that the reason would be of fraternal matters and not that of romance." she told him. Really now. The idea of her and Ron sounded like utter incest. She forced to suppress a shudder. "But then again, we are not having the conversation are we Diggory?" she smirked. She had to admit that this was fun. So being lost with Cedric Diggory did have its advantages.

"We are most certainly not having the conversation." he smirked back as he nodded for emphasis.

He continued walking along. They had most certainly had enough childishness for one afternoon. She would not tolerate another chiding remark like that. But being the guy Cedric was, he just couldn't help himself. "But humor me for a moment and let as continue this little charade. If we were indeed having the aforementioned dialog, I would have to press on the matter of what these fraternal affairs were."

Hermione laughed. He was the epitome of persistence, her Diggory.

_'Wait! Did I just call him my Diggory. He is not my Diggory. He is Cho's Diggory. Not my Diggory. Definitely not my Diggory. Why do I even have to say his name this much. Diggory. It just rolls of the tongue doesn't it. It so much fun to say. Diggory. Diggory. Diggory. Oh no. I am starting it again. I am not some nut job that keeps talking to herself every ten minutes. Focus. Think of a witty comment Mione.'_

"If you did press the matter, then , I believe I would have to tell you that I am currently an owl."

That got his attention. _'If it is possible to increase the attention I am paying to her now.'_ Oh yes. Cedric was noticing every bit of movement Hermione was making. They way she swished hair while she walked. The way she had no dimples, even when she smiled. The way she seemed to pin her hair in between two of her fingers and play with it. It could be concluded that Cedric was in fact scrutinizing Hermione a little too much. "Now that would strike the curiosity of my hypothetical self. Care to elaborate?" That was the wittiest remark he could think off.

"Very well, if indeed it did strike your curiosity, I would simply reply by telling you that it was none of your business and that silence was golden."She mocked him. Actually, she was going to tell him, but as the old saying implied, no race was fun if you did not enjoy the chase.

"Ah, but I doubt that that would stop me in this imaginary interlude. I think, I would simply continue in pressing the matter until you caved. You underestimate my hypothetical persuasiveness." he smiled triumphantly.

"Indeed I am. My my, you tend to prove me wrong often...do you think I am losing my hypothetical touch?" she feigned worry. She had never known anybody where she could have this much fun with. Cedric was definitely unique. She couldn't find any other word for him. He defined the uniformity Hogwarts had in terms of people in houses and he also smudged the borders of her idea of guys. He was one for changing opinions.

"Oh well, I have that effect on girls. It is not my hypothetical self's fault." he laughed. "Have you had enough of the ego yet? Because, I think I would like to morph to my real self now and talk normally." That laugh could have enthralled anyone in a snap, including Hermione.

"Oh well, you talked me into it." she looked at him defeated. "There goes my constitution."

"It would be rude of us not so send it off properly, but you can't have everything." he pretended to mourn for the loss of her resolve not to talk to him. If that was the only thing preventing him from having a conversation with her, then good riddance to it. "So on the matter of you being an owl? I have to say that I am still very confused."

Instantly, Hermione's face went dark. She remembered how she had been the middle person in Ron and Harry's little feud. She was going to start ranting very soon, and Cedric was unfortunate enough to be in the scene. "Oh those two idiotic, pig-headed, utterly immature, hopelessly inconsiderate, wankers! They have made me their little owl in the middle of their whole little thing. I have better things to do than play little messenger girl for them. I mean I have to study and...well...study and I don't have time to go back and forth between them! Oh if I could just wring Harry's neck. He is supposed to be the mature one. I mean I expected this from Ron but not Harry. Oh, but I can't very well kill him since he represents Hogwarts in this little thingy...match...tournament...OH!" she said this whole thing in a very quick pace and in merely one breath. This, of course, left Cedric in a bigger puddle than he was in before.

"I didn't understand a word you said, but if it will make you feel better, go on." he said politely and as knowingly as he could. It was not everyday that Cedric found himself utterly dumbfounded. Sure, he wasn't head boy, but he wasn't an idiot either.

"Oh I am so sorry you had to be witness to...that. Ugh! It is just something I happen do to...you know...release the negative energy."

"Negative energy. Alright then." he nodded. Hermione was Muggleborn, so there were bound to be a lot of things that he couldn't understand about her. Muggleborns and Purebloods never understood each other instantly. It took time, and Cedric was absolutely willing to sacrifice his time in understanding her. In fact, he would be more than thrilled.

"You don't get it do you?" she tilted her head to the side. It reminded Cedric of a cute puppy.

_'She reminds you of a puppy, come on. She should remind you of an Elizabeth I or an Amelia Bones, not a dog. Well, dogs are cute. I mean they are cuddly, furry and affectionate. Affectionate. Yup. Dog sounds good.' _Cedric was now beginning to think that he had issues. "No." he was saying it more to himself rather than her, but it did answer the question so no harm done.

"Well you know, Feng Shui. The harmony of the cosmos. You are Cho's boyfriend, hasn't she ever told you anything about that?" Probably not the best thing for her to say. Cedric really didn't want to be reminded of Cho...his girlfriend...the girl he was committed to...the girl that he felt he was cheating on since he enjoyed Hermione's company too much than he really should. Cho.

"Nope. No mention of Fung Shi." he said, though he did have a strong notion that he had said it wrong, judging by her snickers. "But she did tell me once that I didn't have enough wood in me. Clueless to what that means."

"Yup. That is Feng Shui. And I do think not having enough wood makes you a push over. Then again, I could be wrong." she said as an after thought. What did Hermione really know about Feng Shui anyway. She would have to research on it later. "Back to the topic, I am an owl because I am playing messenger boy in Ron and Harry's Silent Treatment wars."

"Ah." he nodded. So he was a push over. Duly noted. "And on that thing about Potter and Weasley, you can't blame them. They are guys. They are supposed to be like that." he laughed. It was a fact that he accepted. Men were immature. There was no going around it really. He was living proof of that. No matter how hard you try to steer clear of it, you end up crashing into a pit of immaturity every time.

"So what you are saying is that I should toughen it out until the eventually stop being pricks and start acting like sensible gentlemen?"

"I wouldn't go as far as sensible gentlemen, but yeah, I am sure they'll come around to it sooner or later."

"I hope that it is sooner because I am so tired of playing wizard's chess with Ron. He keeps doing a weird victory dance on the table whenever he wins and it is starting to tick me off." she grumbled.

"Not an image I want in my head. The notion of Weasley giving you a table dance is not a pleasant thought."

"It is an even worse image."

"I'll take your word for it." he laughed. There it was again. That boyish laugh. Hermione cursed him for having that laugh. Why couldn't he just laugh like Ron, one big blast of air. That didn't attract her one bit. No. He had to laugh like a playful, handsome guy. Really, he had to have a flaw. Yes. A flaw better show up sometime soon.

"If it is any consolation, I am an idiot at dancing. My mother tried to teach me and I let her, but I just has two left feet." That was not a flaw in Hermione's book. That was an endearing thing that would have made her sigh if she wasn't careful. A guy loving his mother enough to let her teach him to dance, then admitting that he never learned was something that could really have gotten her attention, but he already had it.

"That is sweet." she smiled. "I remember that my mother and I used to twirl in the living room, we would just twirl and twirl and twirl until we were so dizzy that we would just fall to the ground laughing. She always told me that it was what falling in love felt like. Twirling." she savored the sweet memory. They had not done that in a while.

All Cedric could do was smile. "So have you? Fallen in love I mean." It just came out of his mouth before he knew that he was even saying it. It just came naturally after seeing her in a reverie like that.

"No. Never." she replied as she shook her head.

They had not been walking for a while. They were just standing and talking, like two friends. Both hadn't noticed it at the time, but they were now standing in front of the arch that led to the Lake. Perhaps, they were too distracted to even notice that Ron was calling Hermione.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" his voice suddenly boomed into Hermione's head. Not the kind of thing you want to interrupt you.

Cedric whipped into alertness too. The moment had ended. Their three hours, fifty five minutes and thirty two seconds had just ended.

"I guess I better go now." she laughed. But deep inside, she wanted to stay and laugh with him some more. Impossible now that their moment had fleeted. Luckily though, Ron couldn't see Cedric since he was leaning on a wall, which covered him from the red head's sight.

"I guess you should." he nodded. She started walking away from him, leaving the place, something that they could safely say was their place. "Oh May..." He called to her, using his name for her.

"Yeah?" she turned around and looked back at him.

"Tomorrow. In between screaming your lungs out in support for Potter..." he started. "Spare a few shouts for me?" he laughed. But in truth, this was a sincere request. A request that one would ask of a close friend.

"Of course I would." she laughed in turn. "Why wouldn't I." she smiled. She turned around and walked away once again.

From the arch near the Lake, a boy and a girl went their separate ways. Both of them had peculiar smiles on their faces, smiles that could only have been started by a delightful time in the company of another, but both also had an overwhelming feeling that they had done something that shouldn't have happened.

**A/N: ha! I have updated! Yes! I am alive! RITA LIVES! I mean, yeah, i am writing again :D...hope you liked it :D Thanks to all who reviewed in between my college madness :D **

**Next chapter will be the first tasky goodness in which we will see what happened from cedric and Hermione's point of view and not from harry's :D **

**PS. please go to my dearly beloved author page and take a peek at my RPG: Beauty In Madness, tis oodles of fun and I am sure you will not regret it :D**

**chao;;**

**&rita**


End file.
